Fairy Tail Academy
by PineappleGreenDragon
Summary: Lucy is having trouble with her father and decides to attend the school her mother wanted her to, Fairy Tail Academy. There she meets friends, but when evil strikes, they will have to fight together to defeat it. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Please read this story, it is only my second attempt at fanfiction (first one failed). But this one is better so please read and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

"Grrrr!" I couldn't stop the sound emitting from my throat, I was so mad. With fists curled ready to punch something, and tears sprouting from my eyes, I ran to my room in a blurry mess. Up several flights of stairs, my body taking the well-known path on its own accord, I reached my room and shut the door behind me. After that, I couldn't hold my emotions in anymore. I collapsed on the bed sobbing.

'How could Father be so uncaring? How could he not understand, even in the slightest? He didn't care for me; apparently, he didn't even care for Mother. How dare he call himself my father? How dare he!' I was so angry, but also sad. I cried until the tissue box was almost empty and I had no tears left.

Mother had died when I was ten years old, two years ago and every day since then I missed her. That day was when everything went wrong. When my world turned upside down and I found myself alone. Mother meant everything to me, she was kind, caring and the nicest person I knew. I loved Father too, but Mother was my favourite person in the world. When she died, everyone I knew was sad. I didn't understand at first, being so young, I thought she would come back. Father though, he loved her with all his heart and her death shocked him right to the core. Afterwards, he started to take his anger out on me. It was okay at first; he just pretended I didn't exist. He had always been a busy man so I was used to it. However, as the months went by, he started hating me and I realised Mother wasn't coming back. When I needed him, the most he ignored me and I got lonely. Father hated me and I didn't have friends. My world grew small, to just Waffles, the dog and me. Then last year Waffles died. Father didn't care but I cried for weeks. I wanted to find friends. Mother and Waffles, the two I cared for most in the world left me, with nothing but a loving memory. I spent by birthday alone next to Mother's grave. Father didn't even remember. I wanted a friend, someone I could talk to, who would talk back unlike Waffles. So last year, I enrolled in a school, Fairy Tail Academy. Mother had wanted me to go to that school and I got accepted. But school starts in two weeks so I had to tell Father. But Father, decided I wasn't going to that school. According to him, I would spend the next two years learning to be a lady, then would get married and have children.

No Way in Hell Was That Happening! I was going to school; I would meet friends, maybe even become a wizard and perform magic. Then when I wanted to, I would find a husband and live out the rest of my life the way I wanted to. Father yelled at me when he heard this and even said he would disown me if I went to Fairy Tail Academy. Apparently, he didn't love me, but I should have known, from his attitude over the last two years. Nevertheless, I doubt he loved Mother either; he hasn't respect her wishes.

'But what to do?' I sat down on the bed fiddling with my keys. I had ten keys in total and they stood for celestial constellations. I had Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Horologium, Lyra and Crux. They didn't appear to have a purpose, I hadn't found any doors they could open but they were pretty. What made them special was that they were from Mother. The only thing I had left to remind myself of her and they helped me think. Whenever I was troubled, I looked at them and twirled them around my fingers. The coolness of the metal always calmed me and I felt like Mother was watching over me.

So I decided, I would do what Mother wanted me to do and go to Fairy Tail Academy. I would find what I wanted in life, friends, and would life a long and happy life. Without Father! I didn't need someone who didn't care about me in return. I would run away on my own and he wouldn't care. I doubt he wouldn't even notice until two years or so later in the future when he needed me. And I wouldn't miss him one bit. I would do fine without him. I will, I swear I will Mother, I will!

* * *

I decided the best time to leave would be very early in the morning, before the staff woke up, when everyone was still asleep so it would be easier to escape and it would be light outside soon. So all I had to do was pack. I would get my uniforms at the school and would stay there until next summer holidays. Fairy Tail Academy officially opened on the 3rd of September but you could arrive up to a week before. It was the 24th of August today and it would take three days to get there. Unfortunately, the train only went to the town of Hargeon from where I would have to walk because the school was in Magnolia. It was only half a day's walk according to the map.

I decided to pack lightly, just some clothes, a few books, paper, pens, acceptance letter, all my money, my keys and lastly I had to steal some food. Train food is expensive so the kitchen was my only option. After dinner would be best as the kitchen would be empty. I wasn't going down myself, as I didn't want to see Father right now.

I just sat there on my bed for the next few hours, twirling the keys around my fingers…

9 o'clock read the clock hanging on the wall. Dinner should be done by now so I crept downstairs trying not to make the floorboards creak. No one was in the kitchen so I grabbed some bread, a few apples and a large bottle of water. I also ate the dinner left out for me. I hoped it was enough until I got to Hargeon.

Then I had a shower and went to bed, my bag packed and ready to go. I didn't sleep much as I was worried I wouldn't wake up in time. When the clock reached 5 o'clock, my eyes were heavy but I got out of bed. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag, went downstairs, stole some breakfast, two berry muffins and walked outside. Setting my bag on my back, I sighed.

"Time to start a new life".

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and read other chapters when they come out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The morning sky was a light grey with clouds scattered everywhere. A cold breeze ruffled my hair and clothes, making me shiver. I needed to leave before someone stopped me. But first, I had to say goodbye to Mother. Her grave was situated under an old tree. It was one of her favourite spots to be when she was alive. I used to sit on her lap while she read me stories under this tree. I let one tear splash on the cool stone.

'I hope you agree with my decision and please watch over me. Even if Father disowns me, you will always be my mother.' I walked away, while I still could.

The walk to the train station was peaceful, but sad. I was leaving behind my whole life, parents, home and most of my possessions. Maybe one day I would come back.

The wind swept through the trees bordering the path, and gently brushed against my back as if encouraging me forward. It was time to move on and start a life on my own. The sun slowly started to creep over the horizon and lighten up the way.

Fortunately, I left when I did because the train was just about to leave when I got there. I had just enough time to buy my ticket to Hargeon then board the train. How had a half hour walk turned into two hours? Surely I didn't get lost.

While on the train, I occupied myself by staring out the window, sleeping and reading the latest article of 'Sorcerer Weekly'. The days seemed long and I wondered if Father had discovered I was missing yet.

* * *

We passed various different sceneries, green fields, dark and mysterious forests, mountains, lakes, canyons, busy towns and even the sea. Its not like I had never been on the train before, I just hadn't traveled alone. I hope I will make friends, as I had never had any before. Nobody wants to be friends with a snobby princess. Although I had never thought of myself as snobby and I wasn't a princess.

It was late afternoon when the train stopped at Hargeon. I was glad to get off, as the train was starting to get boring after spending 2 days on it. Hargeon was a beautiful town, set on the coast.

I needed a place to stay for the night so I stopped at a small inn near the station. They had a few rooms left so I got the cheapest one. The room came with a meal so I placed my belongings in the room and went downstairs for dinner.

Every table had someone sitting at it. One table had a spare seat but two large guys were sitting there while noisily gulping their beer down so I thought it best not to sit there. Another table had some guy with purple hair bragging to the people near him so I decided not to sit there either. That left me with a table with three people around the same age as I was. They had strange hair; pink, scarlet red and dark blue, but I don't judge on looks.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

The redhead looked at me, "Of course! If you can put up with these two bickering constantly."

"We are the best of friends!" the dark blue haired boy protested.

"Aye!"

I laughed. "Thanks"

"This is Natsu, Gray and my name's Erza. What's your name?"

"Lucy"

"Nice name"

"We are getting food now" Natsu and Gray announced.

"Behave yourselves!"

"Aye!"

Erza sighed. "Those two are so much trouble."

"They don't seem so bad"

"You don't live with them."

"Do you live with them?"

"Yes… and no. We grew up in an orphanage together. Now we are going to the same school, Fairy Tail Academy. They often destroy stuff and each other when they fight."

"I am going to Fairy Tail Academy too."

"That's great! We're leaving first thing tomorrow if you want to come with us?"

"I'll come with you. I am not sure on the way so it would be great if I was with someone."

"Then it's settled."

I spent the rest of the meal watching Grey and Natsu scoff plate after plate of food down their throats. Erza ate only a small amount of the dinner before bringing back a large cake which she munched on happily.

The bed that night was so comfy after sleeping on the train the last few days. In the morning I got up early and went outside to find Erza standing there while Gray and Natsu had their heads banging together, arguing about something while sparks flew everywhere.

"Good morning to you!" Erza grinned at me.

"Umm, good morning!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please read the next chapters when they come out and please review. I want to know what you think of this story. I will make next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I am so glad I managed to finish it. Unfortunately, it is only a little bit longer than the last but I am tired.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"When are we going to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible" Erza answered, Gray and Natsu were too busy fighting again. "We're just waiting on Happy. Hey Natsu!"

"Yes!"

"What is Happy doing? Can you tell him to hurry up?"

"Yes, I'll go drag him outside."

"Who is Happy?"

"Happy is Natsu's cat. You haven't seen him yet because yesterday we went fishing and he ate so much fish that he fell asleep."

A cat. I couldn't imagine Natsu having the patience to look after a pet.

"Gray, your clothes!" Erza shouted annoyed.

"Aaah! Where did they go?"

"Sorry but Gray has a bad habit of stripping."

"I see."

"Streaker!"

"What did you say fire breath?" And there they were again, heads banging together, trading insults.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza pulled them off each other and managed to give them each a large bump on their head.

"Geez, you never learn" scoffed a blue cat flying nearby. Wait… a flying, talking, blue cat?

"Now Happy is here, lets go. Hurry up you guys."

Everyone started walking off down the path, except Happy who flew. Still shocked from the cat, I decided it was best to just follow them.

The path was quite wide, with forests on both sides. The sky was gloomy, like it was about to rain. Gray and Natsu bickered constantly the whole time, except when Erza was looking their way. She walked at the front, calling them the whole time, like she was the boss. Happy flew next to me and we talked.

As strange as their little group was, it felt like a family. They were such good friends, and such kind people, I felt like I was welcome even though we had only met the day before. Natsu and Gray, appeared to hate each other, but they acted more like brothers, maybe even twins. Erza was like their bossy older sister, ordering them around and keeping them in line. If I found friends like them, I was glad I left home.

* * *

"Roar" went a monster as it met us on the path. The monster was ugly, about three meters tall, it had large horns, a knobby body and the biggest ears, almost two meters long and pointy. I was scared.

It happened fast, Natsu ran up to it yelling 'Fire dragons fist' and punched it in the head, Gray yelled, 'Ice-make spear' and stabbed it in the stomach and Erza, using a sword she somehow got, slashed it down the side. The monster didn't stand a chance; it fell over backwards with steam coming off its head and green goo splattered everywhere.

Happy was yelling, "Go Natsu! Beat it up good! Good job!"

"Do you always just stand there cheering?" I asked.

"Hey! I help. I provide moral support. Yay, you knocked it out! Good job!"

"Well we did do very well, even if I do say so myself." Erza proudly stated.

"Whoah. You guys are amazing. You just defeated that monster without even hesitating."

"That is why we are going to Fairy Tail Academy. We want to become better at fighting and using magic. Like me, I can only store ten different weapons and change into a few sets of armor before I become exhausted. I want to improve."

"Is Fairy Tail Academy a school for magic and fighting?"

"No it's not just for magic, but it is the best school around for learning magic. But it isn't not just for people with magic."

"That's good. I don't have any magic abilities."

"Everyone can learn to use magic. However, only ten percent of the population actually knows how."

"So I can learn to use magic too? I could have some awesome talent like Natsu's flames, Gray's ice or your swords?"

"Of course, and I have magic too. I use magic to fly."

"Lets go, I want to get there soon." Erza declared.

"Can't we stop for a lunch break"

"No. We are not stopping. If we try hard we can get there in less than hour."

"But Erza?" She just arched an eyebrow. "No. Nothing. Your plan is good. I am only joking about food. Definitely"

* * *

We did get there before an hour was up. Fairy Tail Academy was a very large and prestigious looking school. It wasn't bigger than the mansion back at home, but it was still very large.

The big arch supporting the symbol of Fairy Tail at the entrance made me realise how insignificant I was. This was a school for magic. It was made for people like Erza, Natsu and Gray who could fight and use magic already. Who was I kidding; I didn't belong in a place like this. Father was right. My place was back at home, in a pretty dress studying to be a wife. I didn't belong here.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Aaah! No of course not."

"Don't worry, there will be lots of new students who don't yet know how to use magic. You won't be alone. Now lets go."

Inside the building was amazing, stairs and doors everywhere, leading off in different directions. A man at the door stopped us.

"Names please."

"I am Erza Scarlet. That is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy."

"That's okay. Here are maps to your rooms. You will find everything else there. Boys' dorms are in that direction (the man pointed to the left) and the girls' dorms are up there (he pointed to a staircase nearby). Good luck."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I will try post the next chapter tomorrow. Please read review and read future chapters. Thanks so much for spending your precious time reading the first three chapters of my story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had homework and other things. This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped but I had homework. I also started drawing a cover picture for this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The walk to the girl's dormitory was very confusing. Even though we had a map, we got lost several times. The school was large, and had rooms everywhere. The dorms had two people to a room. Erza's room was just down the corridor from mine.

My room was fairly large. There were two beds, a desk, a lounge, a bathroom and two small wardrobes. One side of the room had my name printed on a piece of paper. 'Lucy Heartfilia'. I immediately ripped of the section reading 'Heartfilia', since Father disowned me the name shouldn't belong to me anymore. I shredded the paper and threw it in the bin. A tear almost escaped my eyes. Even though I thought it was for the best and tried to be strong, it still hurt. But I could be just Lucy now, Lucy of Fairy Tail Academy.

The piece of paper on the other side of the room read, 'Levy McGarden'. I hopped Levy would be nice. I started unpacking my few belongings and searching the room. In the wardrobe, I found a school uniform and when I tried it on, it fit me perfectly. On the desk were two piles of books, one for me and one for Levy. The bathroom was nice, but small.

Not having anything else to do, I lay down on the bed and flicked through my schoolbooks. They looked quite interesting and I hoped the lessons would be also.

"Knock, knock." I grudgingly hopped off the bed and opened the door.

"You are in here. Come down and have lunch with us."

"Hi Erza. I'll come right down."

We walked down a few sets of stairs and found ourselves in the dining hall. Natsu and Gray were already at a table eating fast, particularly in Natsu's case, gobbling up plate after plate. Most of the other tables were empty, as most students still hadn't arrived yet.

"Hajo Ucy" Happy sad threw a mouthful of fish.

"Hi"

Erza and I went to get food and then sat down at the table. The food was really tasty which I was glad, as I would be eating a lot of meals here. Erza seemed to like the cake.

During our meals, a white haired girl came over to our table.

"Hi Mirajane" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"Erza! You want to fight?"

"You bet!" and they started wrestling each other. I just sat there watching.

Natsu and Gray complained "She gets angry at us for fighting but then she goes and fights herself. Its not fair!"

"Oh. What's your name? My name is Mirajane"

"…Oh… Lucy" I didn't realise at first when she asked me. I was to busy watching Erza and Mirajane wrestle. "Nice to meet you."

"Mirajane please don't fight", said a stocky white haired boy, who looked a bit like Mirajane.

"You're such a baby, Elfman" Natsu stated.

"Don't insult my brother, pinky"

"There's no need to fight everyone! Lets all be friendly"

"Lisanna" everyone except me stopped what they were doing and said.

"Lets eat our lunch together. Who are you?" Lisanna said.

"Me? My name is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Lisanna. I am Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister." Lisanna explained. "Kyaa!" Lisanna squealed. "Happy!" She ran over and grabbed Happy in her arms, squashing him.

Happy let out an "Oooof" as he was squashed in a hug.

"We know Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna as they grew up in the same orphanage." Erza said.

"Oh. You must know lots of people then."

* * *

The next few days were spent sleeping, eating, exploring and meeting more of Erza, Natsu and Gray's friends. They were all rather peculiar but they seemed nice enough. I hoped I could become good friends with some of them.

The school was amazing, there were halls and stairways everywhere. I got lost constantly and found myself in classrooms all over the place. I found the library and it was so big. There were thousands of different books and I was so excited. I spent several hours there just scanning over rows of books.

Levy McGarden, my roommate arrived two days before school was supposed to start. She had blue hair and a friendly face. She also loved books.

"Hi I'm Levy."

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you"

"You too. I hope we can be great friends"

I lay on the bed while Levy unpacked her bags. She started pulling book after book out of her bags and placing them on the shelves. That was okay at first but I started to realise it seemed impossible for all of the books she was pulling out of her bags to fit in.

"How did you manage to pack that many books in your bags?"

"It took me a while. I just can't bear to part with my books. There's no more room left on the shelves for my books."

"Do you mind if I read some of these books?"

"You like reading? I guess I will just have to stack them on the floor for now."

"Yeah I love reading. Unfortunately I couldn't bring many books with me."

"Of course you can borrow them. Books are made to be read. What's your favourite?"

From there we started talking about all the books we had read. I had always thought I read a lot but after meeting Levy, I wasn't so sure. Levy had read all the books she had brought with her and a lot more. But I was glad, somehow I could tell we were going to be great friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. The weekend is soon and I will have finished all my assignments soon. Then there is no excuse for not updating. I will try to update tomorrow. Please review, I want to know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry, I said I would update every day but now a week has passed. My life is busier then what I thought and I procrastinate a lot. Well here is the fifth chapter. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

By the time school started, there were students everywhere. During the last two days, I watched countless students lug many bags up the stairs. There were people everywhere, friends meeting each other again, new kids making friends and just general chaos. Most of my time, I spent in the room with Levy, which was good because we get along well.

However, I was excited for school to finally start. I had never gone to a school before, and I wanted to find out what it was like learning with other kids. I had been waiting several months for this day, ever since I first sent my application in.

On the morning of the first day, I woke up early, changed into my uniform and packed my bag for the day. Levy did the same and we walked downstairs to get breakfast together. Everyone was really loud in the dining hall, unlike the first day I ate there.

After breakfast, everyone went into another hall where we all sat down.

"Welcome to another year at Fairy Tail Academy. Would you all please be quiet and listen up." The man standing at the front managed to get everyone to be quiet. "Please welcome, the headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy, Makarov!"

Everyone applauded.

"Welcome back to those of you who are returning from last year and welcome to our new students. As you all should know Fairy Tail Academy is one of the best schools for magic around. This is because we don't always follow the rules, but our hearts. If you want to become good at something, trust your friends and also in yourself. Follow your hearts, and stuff the rules, because that's what makes Fairy Tail Academy number 1!" Makarov pointed his finger at the sky.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and also pointed their fingers' at the sky. I was very confused, 'Stuff the rules'. That's the headmaster! He should be telling us to follow the rules! What's wrong with this school?

When everyone stopped cheering, the man from before started speaking. "That doesn't mean you can just ignore the rules. You must obey the school rules!"

"Yeah. Now everyone go to their homeroom class." Makarov said.

Everyone rushed out of the hall and went to their allocated classrooms. Once I found the classroom, I realised I didn't know anyone in the class. Then I spotted Gray. I sighed in relief. At least I knew someone!

When we were all seated, the teacher walked in. "Good morning everyone. You can call me Mr. Lasaro. Now I will call the role."

I tuned out for a while, until my name was called.

"Lucy"

"H…Here!" I almost missed my name. When the role was completed, Mr. Lasaro spoke to us all.

"When this class ends, you will go to your second period because of the assembly. Tomorrow and every other school day after that I expect you all here right on half past eight in the morning. Any questions?"

"Yes, what happens if we are late?" asked some kid.

"You will be punished severely. You don't want to know how the headmaster punishes kids."

"But what about how the headmaster said in the assembly, stuff the rules?"

Mr. Lasaro sighed. "Just forget what Mr. Makarov said before. He takes punishment seriously." He added in an undertone, "Way too seriously. There was that one time when that kid…" The class by that time was not paying attention, me included; everyone was just talking to each other.

Mr. Lasaro continued on, "For example, you there! The one in the second row on the right! NO STRIPPING IN CLASS!"

Everyone stared at Gray. And yes, his shirt was missing.

"Huh?" Gray looked down. "Ah damn! I did it again." Gray started running around the classroom looking for his missing shirt.

"Well since it is only your first day, I will let you off with only a warning." Mr. Lasaro said.

Then the bell rang and we all walked out of the classroom.

My first lesson in this school was Mathematics. Fortunately, it was easy to find the classroom so I wasn't late. Also, Levy was in the same class as me, so I was excited.

* * *

Turns out I'm terrible at math's. I sat next to Levy in class and she was really good at it so she helped me a bit (actually a lot) which I was very grateful for. After math's it was break and then music, then history. Both classes were interesting; Mirajane, Gray and Levy were in the same music class as me. Mirajane is amazing at singing, while when Gray and Levy tried, they killed my ears although I doubt I was much better. For history, only Erza was in my class.

Then it was time for lunch. We all sat in the dining hall and ate lunch together. It was quite fun. After lunch, I had Japanese **(a/n: I always think anime characters should speak Japanese unless otherwise stated. Just pretend they aren't speaking English)**. It was rather boring. However, after Japanese was sport. Everyone in the first year had sport together. We all had to run around a field and then boys and girls were split into separate groups. The girls played netball and lucky for me, Erza was on my team. She was very violent and competitive.

After we had completed all our classes for the day, it was then time for magic class. I was very nervous, as I didn't know any magic.

"Don't worry Lucy, there will be lots of people who can't use magic" Levy tried to cheer me up.

"Can you do magic?"

"Yeah I can, although I'm not very good at it yet."

The whole year was once again having a class together.

"Everyone please be quiet! Its time to get started." a teacher out the front yelled. Apparently, everyone else was also excited because the room immediately quieted down. "My name is Mr. Macao and today we will be testing your magic. Once we know what kind of magic you do and how good you are at it we will put you in classes. For the few of you who have an extraordinary amount of magical ability, you will be placed in The Advanced Magic Class. The advanced magic class has students from all years. Every child will be called out and will come up to the front to demonstrate their magic. All the teachers along the side of the room as well as myself will judge you. Any questions?"

A kid at the front put their hand up, "What if we don't have any magic?"

"Good question. Just come up to the front and try to use some magic or just simply say you don't know how. Any more questions?"

No one put his or her hand up.

"Okay then, time to get started."

One of the teachers to the side of the room pulled out a list. "Lisanna Strauss, please come up to the front."

Lisanna walked up and demonstrated her magic, 'Animal Soul take over'. It was impressive. She shape shifted into a large green bird, then changed back. The teachers thanked her and she sat back down in her seat.

Now I was really nervous. I couldn't do better than that, I couldn't even do nearly as good as that. I didn't even know any magic! The next person called up was called Merudy and she also performed magic. However the next person called up was called William Smith and he didn't know any magic.

A few other people were called up, and then it was Levy's turn. I wanted to see what kind of magic she used.

"I can use Solid Script magic." Levy told the teachers. What was Solid Script magic I wondered? "Solid script: cloud!" and a cloud in the shape CLOUD appeared. Then Levy sat back down.

Many other people went up, including Erza who used 're-equip' magic. That explained how she had made the sword appear several days ago. Gray also went up and showed his 'ice-make' magic.

They didn't get up to saying my name while the afternoon wore on.

"Those of you who haven't yet demonstrated your magic will continue tomorrow afternoon. You may now leave" Mr. Macao said.

* * *

**And there is the fifth chapter. Yay! 1378 words in total and the longest chapter yet! I have realised that my one-chapter-a-day plan is almost impossible if I want to make the chapters long and not bad quality. I will now update at least every week (I will try and make it faster if possible). Please review and read future chapters. Thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 is completed! And it's about the same length as the last. And I kept to my 'in a week' goal! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**End of last Chapter: **

"Those of you who haven't yet demonstrated your magic will continue tomorrow afternoon. You may now leave" Mr. Macao said.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After we were allowed to leave, I went up to my room with Levy. There we both worked on some maths homework we had been given earlier. Levy helped me a lot.

'Twelve times eleven… Twelve times eleven…Twelve times eleven' I muttered, absently twirling my keys around my fingers. 'Twelve times eleven…that is…umm…132! So that plus that would equal…'

'Hey, those keys that you have. What are they?' Levy asked disrupting my chain of thought.

'Huh! Oh these, my mother gave them to me.'

'Can I see them?'

'Yeah.' I said. I was a little reluctant to hand them over, as they were the only things I had to remind myself of my mother.

Levy looked at them carefully. 'I think I have seen something like this before in a book.'

'Really, what are they?'

'If I am not mistaken, they are keys to the celestial world, meaning they open gates to Celestial Spirits. It's a rare form of magic, although it used to be more common.'

'Celestial Spirits… Come to think of it, I don't know what kind of wizard my mother was. I know she was a wizard, but I never had a chance to ask her what kind. Do you think she could have been a Celestial wizard?'

'Well it is possible. I don't think I brought any books with me that have any information on celestial wizards. Lets go to the library.'

* * *

When we got to the library, we headed straight for the section on magic books. I had to keep reminding Levy why we were there. She would spot a book she liked, walk over and start reading. Then I had to close the book and remind her, we were looking for books on Celestial wizards.

When we made it the section on magic, Levy knew where she was going. She walked straight up to a large, dusty old book.

'I have a copy of this at home. Unfortunately it weighs a lot so I couldn't take it with me. It has information about many strange types of magic.'

The book's title read, "Rare and Extraordinary Magics". We carried it over to a table, (Levy was right, the book was _really_ heavy), and started to read. After reading the table of contents, we turned to page 413. The page was decorated beautifully; written on black paper, the words were printed in silver ink with glittery stars surrounding the title, "Celestial Magic", forming the constellations. The page read **(a/n: This part may be a little boring but I wanted to write down what Lucy and Levy were reading)**:

_"Celestial magic is one of the rarest magics. The most powerful wizards of all, the Celestial magic users obtain the strength of the celestial spirits through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These keys open a gateway to the celestial world, allowing the spirits to pass through to the human world. _

_The Celestial Spirits are the embodiments of the stars. They can be immensely powerful, however the strength of a Celestial Spirit depends on the magical strength of the wizard. A more powerful wizard can summon more powerful Celestial Spirits and can sometimes summon several at once, but this takes extreme concentration._

_There are two types of Celestial Spirits, Silver keys and Gold keys. Silver keys tend to be less powerful than Gold keys, although there are still many powerful Silver keys. Gold keys are very rare; there are only twelve in total. The Gold keys each stand for one of the twelve signs of the zodiac; Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, Pisces and Libra. _

_Each Celestial Spirit has it's own unique talent, personality and ability. Celestial Wizards when in possession of a key, have to make a contract with the spirit. This contract is the basis on how much strength a Celestial Spirit has. Celestial wizards and Spirits have to have a good relationship and trust, else the key won't work correctly; the gate might close or the spirit might not be able to use their skills properly if an adequate relationship isn't established. _

_Both the Celestial spirit and wizard are bound by certain rules, that if broken, disastrous consequences may occur. A Celestial wizard must create a contract with the spirit when first summoned. However, if a Spirit is summoned for the first time during certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be made at a later date. A Celestial Spirit must also abide by the rules set by the Celestial Spirit King. A Celestial Spirit must not; under any circumstance kill it's summoner. _

_The Celestial Spirit King rules the Celestial Spirit World. It is unknown whether the King has a key or not. There has never been a time in recorded history where the Celestial Spirit King has been brought to Earthland by use of a key. There is though, an ancient spell, requiring the use of all twelve Gold Spirits, as well as the four"_

After that, the rest of the pages explaining Celestial Wizardry had been torn out.

'That was very interesting, but I wonder what the next few pages would have said, especially the uncompleted sentence. I want to find out about this ancient spell. It may be important'

'Yeah. For some reason, I don't remember reading any further than this in my book at home. I wonder why I can't recall what was said next.' Levy looked a little puzzled.

I brought my keys out of my pocket. 'If I am right, I have the keys of Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Horologium, Lyra and Crux. And the keys of Aquarius, Sagittarius, Leo, Aries, Virgo, Cancer and Taurus are all gold. That's a lot if there are only twelve in total. Horologium, Lyra and Crux are silver, just as the book said. I wonder if these keys are real.'

'You should try them out!'

'But I don't know how. The book only said a Celestial wizard needs to summon a spirit and create a contract with them. I don't know how to do that.'

'A problem. I don't know anyone who can use Celestial magic.'

* * *

We placed the book back on the shelf we found it on and then we went outside. It was cold outside, the wind was blowing and the sky was a light grey. We stopped under a large tree.

'What do you think I should do?'

'I don't know. Maybe you should just try asking the Celestial Spirit to come out.'

'Okay.' I chose the key of Cancer to try out.

'Please come out Cancer' I said. Nothing happened.

'The book said something about gates. Maybe you should try summoning a gate' Levy suggested.

'Open gate of Cancer'. Still nothing happened.

'Maybe you should be more forceful'.

'Open at once, the gate of Cancer!' I shouted. Again, nothing happened.

'Maybe you should try putting magic energy into it'.

'I'll try, but I don't really know how'.

'Just concentrate really hard and try to feel the magic pressure building up inside, then release it'. I nodded.

Concentrating really hard, I closed my eyes and tried to do as Levy instructed. Words suddenly came to mind. 'I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once; pass through the gate! Open, gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!' Finally something happened! A magic circle appeared in front of me and with a lot of dust swirling around, a man with crab legs materialised in front of me.

'Wow, are you Cancer?'

'Yes… ebi.'

'I am Lucy…umm…how do you make a contract?'

'All I need to do is tell you which days I am available…ebi…I am available on every day except Thursday…ebi'

'Oh…'

'How would you like your hair cut?'

'You cut hair?'

'Yeah, baby.'

'Well I don't really want my hair cut right now'.

'Okay…ebi…I will go now…ebi'

'Already?' I asked, but it was too late, he was already gone.

'That was so cool! You're a Celestial wizard. That's amazing!' Levy exclaimed, excited.

'Yeah. It was pretty cool…but I am really tired now.'

'Well let's go inside and have dinner then.'

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Please find within your heart the kindness to review this story! It won't take long; just tell me what you think! Anyway, I will try and update again soon! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
